Resident Evil: Fall of Umbrella
by PoyntBlanc
Summary: Wanna get the details on how Umbrella falls? Find out what Chris, Jill, Claire,and the rest do to beat Umbrella once and for all. There is romance It is ChrisJill,ClaireLeon,BeccaBilly R&R please needa know if i should continue. New chapters on its way!
1. Prologue

**Fall of Umbrella**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or any of the Characters, some parts of my story are from the game, but most of it was made up by me.

Prologue

"Please forgive me Claire." Chris Redfield has just finished this letter with his signature phrase. As he removes his sunglasses, a lady walks by him with light steps. '_She looks about the same age as Claire,' _he thinks. A short time later Chris discovered that his sister was looking for him.

* * *

"Leave us alone," Claire couldn't believe Leon's words. Leon continued, "You're looking for your brother right? Just go!" Claire knew that Leon and Sherry needed immediate medical attention, but she could not waste anymore time. 

"I…I'll be back. I promise!" she said as she disappeared into the wilderness alone…

* * *

"What are you going to do now Jill?" Carlos asked as the helicopter flew further away from the ruins of Raccoon City. After the incident, Jill Valentine escaped with Carlos Olivera, and Barry Burton. Chris sent Barry to pick them up in a helicopter before the nuke. 

"I'm going to look for Chris." Jill replied.

"And you Barry?"

"Well, Carlos, I'm going to my family to say goodbye than joining Chris and Jill."

"I'll go with you Jill, I want to meet this Chris Redfield, you talked a whole lot about this guy…he seems pretty damn important to you." Carlos said.

" More than you can possible think," she replied under her breath, she had on a small smile, blushing slightly.

* * *

After Claire left, Leon and Sherry got a ride to the hospital. Leon needed his gunshot wound looked at. While waiting for him, Sherry Birkin was confronted by a man who claimed to be military personnel. 

"Do you have any relatives?" When the military officer asked her Sherry did not respond for she has no immediate relatives. Her father and mother died because of the G-virus. And so, this little girl holds herself with her arms, gripping the vest Claire gave her, biting her lip. She thinks, '_I'm sure she will come back. She won't forget about us…_'

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy is confronted with a man who clams to be a US government agent. Leon says, "Leave Sherry alone. She's innocent." 

"She knows too much," the man replies. He looks at Leon and says. "But you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice." Without regret or hesitation Leon closes his eyes than sharply responds.

"Ok I will work for you, but if you so much as lay a finger on Sherry…I swear you will regret it.

"Wonderful…I'm glad we see eye to eye Mr. Kennedy…"

* * *

Barry Burton looks at his young daughters and says, "I'm sorry, but my comrades are waiting for me." 

He knows that he must repay his teammates for forgiving his betrayal, even if that means leaving his family for now. His wife tries to hide her fear, so she smiles and says, "Don't worry, we'll be ok…"

Author's notes: Wellllll there you go! That's the prologue! I hope you liked it I know for some of you it looks terribly familiar (got most of them from the epilogues from RE: 3) I did spice it up a bit though . Please Review and tell me what you think!!! Chapter 1 will be coming up extremely shortly!!!


	2. Ch1 Early Morning Wakeup Call

**Resident Evil: Fall of umbrella**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters or Resident evil itself, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1:

"_What would you say if we had a product that will make you look and feel ten years younger? Regenerate, the new product of the Umbrella Incor…" _The commercial coming from the alarm clock was cut off as a hand came crashing down on it. It was the alarm set for7 A.M. used to wake up Chris Redfield, former S.T.A.R.S. member and survivor of the Raccoon City Spencer Mansion incident three years earlier.

Chris sat up in his twin sized bed and threw off his white covers; he yawned and scratched his back. As he stood up, he rubbed the morning crust from his eyes, his stomach was grumbling violently.

'_Oh man…so hungry! I s'pose I'll take a shower than make some breakfast_.' Chris started towards the bathroom wondering what he was in the mood for. '_Cereal?...nah. Maybe some waffles? No I ate that yesterday…I know! I'll make some bacon and eggs…yeah sounds good.'_

He pulled off his grey wife beater, and looked into the bathroom mirror. He looked overworked. His black hair was all messy, stray spikes cluttered around his head, his face was dominated by stubble, and under his chestnut brown eyes were dark bags. Overall, he looked tired. Chris hadn't had a good long sleep in ages; nightmares conquered his nights, always the same ones, his friends running to a place no one knew, but no matter how hard they ran they would always get ripped apart by zombies.

Chris looked down upon his shoulder, there was a long jagged scar starting from the top of his right shoulder down to the middle of his bicep. He got the wound three years ago. He was still in S.T.A.R.S. at the time with his team, sent to investigate the bizarre murders that took place around the forest. The victims were apparently eaten. The Bravo team was sent in but never came back, they crashed and Alpha was sent to investigate. They found themselves in the Spencer mansion, the mansion was infested with zombies, he could remember how they moaned, always hungry for flesh. They had patches of rotten skin; some places had nothing, showing glistening bone. They were usually covered in blood and guts, there was flesh stuck in their teeth…Chris shuddered, not wanting to remember the horrors.

He got the scar from a bio-weapon in the making. A monster of Umbrella, it had apparently killed Wesker…too bad he didn't stay dead! The B.O.W was a T-002 Tyrant. It had slashed at Jill, aiming to kill her, but Chris reacted and pushed her out of the way, resulting in the claws puncturing his own arm. A scar for Jill's life…it was well worth it.

Fifteen minutes later Chris was cooking his breakfast wearing his emerald green towel around his waist. He soon regretted frying his bacon without a shirt, he started cursing at his foolishness because the grease would splash up and hit him, causing a stinging pain. While cooking he thought about all of his friends, Barry, Rebecca, and Jill. Jill above all was on his mind. She was closest to him; they shared an immense bond after escaping the mansion. He wished he could have waited for them before leaving to go to Europe, but knew he had to go as soon as possible. Barry had to relocate his wife and two daughters, they weren't safe where they were, Rebecca went with him to find a place for her parents. Jill stayed back in Raccoon City to investigate the other secret Umbrella labs, leaving without her was the toughest decision Chris had to make. A few days after he left he heard about the outbreak in Raccoon City.

He couldn't lose another friend, especially not Jill. Chris has had a crush on her ever since she transferred to the S.T.A.R.S. unit and wondered if she had feelings for him. Chris called Barry and told him to get a helicopter to Raccoon A.S.A.P to get her out of there. Soon after he made the call he lost contact with Barry and he doesn't know if they are still alive. It has been eating at him ever since.

"Oww! Dammit…" Chris cursed as he was hit yet again with flying grease; he took the bacon and ate it, savoring the flavor. "Mmmm…came out perfect! Just like mom used to make it."

Just when he settled down on the table ready to dig into his scrambled eggs, an alarm went off. It was his security systems way of telling him there was an intruder. Chris bolted up and ran to his dresser. He grabbed a white t-shirt and tan combat pants. He hastily put them on, he turned to look at the screens…and saw who the intruders were.

"Oh…shit!" Chris saw men wearing black combat gear and black Kevlar body armor with the Umbrella sign on the back. They were carrying MP5 sub-machine guns and 9mm USP pistols as side arms. There were about five or six men in total.

Chris ran into his closet and grabbed his gloves, knee pads, and black boots. He pulled everything on lighting fast.

"How the hell did they find me?" Chris whispered to himself as he zipped on his familiar forest green tactical Kevlar vest. It was his S.T.A.R.S. bullet proof vest from three years ago. It was lucky; he survived through many missions and the Spencer mansion occurrence with it. On the top shelf were his weapons. He grabbed his 9mm Berretta, the standard pistol for the S.T.A.R.S. team, he loaded a full clip into it and grabbed his combat knife, he never went anywhere without it these days. He placed it in the brown sheath attached to his shoulder.

Just as he finished putting on his gear, he heard the men outside of his door.

"Aww man this is gonna get ugly…" Chris ran behind his counter, it supplied the best cover at the moment. Just as he crouched down, the Umbrella unit crashed through the door. Chris peaked around the corner looking for his mark, he found a clear shot and fired two rounds, Chris was an expert marksman, and he had plenty of trophies to prove it. The man dropped to his knees, dropping his MP5, he was grabbing his throat, and blood was leaking through his glove, cascading down his body. He fell, face first into a puddle of his own blood.

As the man fell the unit opened fire at the counter. The bullets tore at the heavy oak wood; bullets were zipping by Chris's head, he jerked his head back just in time. He leaned over the side and shot three more times, he shot another combatant in the chest twice, the bullets tore through his body, blood splattered out of his chest, flowing out freely, he fell backwards and didn't get back up.

"Dammit he got two of us" yelled one of the Umbrella mercenaries. "Open fire and hit that bastard!" The men listened and unloaded on the counter, the sound was deafening, the counter wouldn't hold out much longer.

"What the hell do you guys want with me!?" Chris asked when the roar died down.

"We were hired to kill you. Umbrella offered a hefty amount, no offence buddy!"

'_Thought so…_' Chris thought to himself, '_well…offence taken!'_ Chris looked down at his gun, ten bullets left with four guys, he was feeling lucky.

Chris started to scan the room for better cover, he needed a better view. As he looked around he noticed how messed up his hideout now was. Picture frames lay on the ground, the frames were cracked. There were shattered plates, cups and old, dusty vases. Chairs were scattered around the room over turned and the walls were covered with bullet holes. He looked over at the table, it was on its side and had small dents all over the surface, it could withstand the bullet, perfect! He decided to make a run for it.

Chris got up and sprinted for the table; bullets zoomed by his head, only inches from his face, he miraculously made it made it unharmed and intact.

"Oh! You lucky son of a bitch! Why can't you fools hit him!?!" yelled the lead mercenary.

"Sorry sir." Mumbled the rest of the team.

Chris took a peak from the safety of the table and shot five times aiming for the leader of the crew. His aim was true thanks to Air force basic training, and three bullets pierced the leader's body. One punctured his left lung, another hitting him in the stomach and the last right through his heart. The mans eyes were wide open with shock, blood was dribbling down the side of his mouth, he looked down at his wounds, his body was drenched with the warm sticky liquid. He coughed and blood spluttered from his mouth the crimson fluid splashed to the floor, he fell forward, and succumbed to the darkness forever.

The last three mercenaries stood in shock as their captain died, they were awakened from their dream like state by the sound of gunfire. Chris had gotten on one knee and shot five more times, emptying his clip; the bullets sailed into another mercenary. Four devastating blows hit him in the stomach, he looked down and could see his small intestines seeping out, and he started poking at them trying to place them back into his stomach. He looked back up at his teammates, trying to ask for help, no words came out, only blood. He fell to the floor and died.

Chris pulled out his knife because the gun was now useless without ammo. He was going to make a run for the window directly behind him.

The remaining mercenaries realized what he was planning and reloaded their guns, getting ready. Chris got up and dashed towards his exit. He was almost thrown to the side from an incredible force. Excruciating pain soon followed in his right arm, he dropped his knife partly from shock and partly from the pain. The pain was overwhelming, he grabbed at his arm, applying pressure to the gunshot wound he had received. Blood was dripping to the floor, making a dark red puddle around the knife. Chris cursed as he kept running; he jumped, and crashed through the window, out into the morning sun, out into safety.

Authors notes: Well?? What did you think? Please review and tell me how it was. Next chapter will be coming up soon hopefully. Jill finds the hideout and tries to make sense of what happened. I will gladly take yips and ideas! Thanks.


	3. Ch2 Dead or alive

**Fall Of Umbrella**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I do not own Resident evil, sorry I have to say it over and over to remind myself hehe.

Also THANK YOU for all of the positive reviews!! I really appreciate it. Well hopefully this chapter is as good . Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Something wasn't right. It was way too quiet, not a peaceful kind, but an eerie quiet. It made Jill Valentine nervous.

"Erm… what's up Jill? Isn't this the right place?" Carlos was a bit confused at why Jill had suddenly stopped; she had a weird look on her face.

"Y… yeah it is, but don't you have a feeling something went wrong? I mean…its way too quiet."

"Meh…its all in your imagination chica, lets go get Chris."

'_C'mon Valentine, snap outta it, your just being paranoid_!' she thought to herself as she quickly caught up to Carlos. They have been searching for days on edge for clues to the whereabouts of Chris. They finally found a note with an address scribbled on it at Chris' old apartment. Maybe…just maybe it would lead to him. The note led them to where they are now, an old abandoned building. The gates were rusted and falling off of their hinges, the yellowish paint was chipping and blotches were missing. The windows were grimy and one was shattered. The roof was missing shingles and leaves littered the lawn, most likely from the dead trees.

"This…is where his hideout is?" Carlos asked with a surprised look on his face. "I mean it looks terrible…like it hasn't been used in ages!"

"I agree, but didn't you notice the cameras by the gates? They were on. And look over there, trash bags by the front door. This has to be Chris' hideout; people wouldn't come bother him here."

"True, true. Good observations, Jill. I wouldn't have caught on to that."

Jill giggled and nodded, "Yeah we all know, you're too slow."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and was about to lash back when Jill started walking to the front door. She was getting restless, bickering with Carlos could wait.

As she got closer she noticed there was blood by the front steps, the door also looked like it has been forced open, the lock was broken, she would know all about breaking and entering after all, she was the "master of unlocking".

"Shit…looks like Chris ran into trouble." She grabbed her Berretta and kicked open the door.

* * *

Carlos was examining the ground out by the front gate. There were tire marks, and the ground was stained red. 

"Hmm… looks like something big happened and someone was in a hurry to get the hell outta here. Oh man…I better go check on Jill." He turned around and noticed she disappeared, he looked over by the house and saw her pull out her pistol, he got up and pulled out his 9mm. He started walking over as she kicked the door in. He was looking around with a glum look on his face. He had a feeling they were too late.

When Jill busted into the house she almost fainted. Her knees were weak at the sight of the place. There was blood everywhere. It was by the door, splattered all over the walls, puddles of it on the ground, there were smear marks on the floor in some areas.

Jill scanned the rest of the room, noticing bullet holes decorating the walls, broken picture frames scattered across the floor, shattered cups and plated, overturned chairs and tables. A window towards the back of the room was broken, there was splintered wood and bullet shells littering the tiled floors.

Jill dropped her gun and gasped. On the floor was Chris's knife, along with a puddle of blood!

Carlos heard the thud as he was walking up to the front door, he had a feeling whatever was beyond wasn't going to be pretty. He yanked open the faded brown door. He looked inside and noticed Jill's gun on the floor, the source of the sound. He looked over and saw Jill; she had taken off her black leather jacket and was kneeling over something he couldn't make out. She was holding a combat knife.

"Jill? Are you ok? I heard you drop your gun, umm… whose knife is that anyways? And what the hell happened to this house?!" he noticed all of the blood and bullet shells.

Jill quickly wiped away a tear from her cheek and turned around. "I…its Ch-Chris' knife." She stuttered, wiping away another tear that found its way out. "It looks like there was a struggle, by the looks of it; I'd say that a few guys attacked Chris. This could be his blood. He must be injured."

Carlos cursed, he didn't want to be a pessimist…but he feared the worst. _'Maybe he's dead…_'

He looked at Jill, man she sure did look hot in her maroon tank top…it showed off her amazing curves. '_Shit! This isn't the time to be thinking this! Snap outta it Carlos. She only thinks of you as a friend. We have to find this Chris fellow if he isn't dead.'_

Jill, as if reading is mind, said "No… I don't think he's dead, whatever or whoever attacked him, I'm sure he put up a hell of a fight. He's strong, he pulled through I know it." Carlos, on the other hand wasn't reassured.

Jill decided to look around for clues to where Chris went or what happened. As she entered his room, she remembered how much of a pig Chris was, dirty clothes were scattered on the floor, boxes of cereal and magazines littered the ground, a half eaten pizza lay on his bed. She just giggled and walked over to his nightstand. She couldn't help but smile, for there was a picture of the S.T.A.R.S team before the mansion, when everyone was still alive and happy. It was a picture at a party, Forest and Joseph were laughing at Brad because he spilled cake on his shirt, and he was flicking them off. Barry, Enrico, and Kenneth were drinking beer, arms around each others shoulders. Rebecca had on a party hat and was eating some cake, smiling. Chris and Jill were at the side, his arm was around her shoulder and hers was around his waist, they were smiling and holding up a beer to the camera guy. Somehow, they got a shot of it all. She was pulled away from her thoughts at Carlos calling to her.

"Jill! Come 'ere! I may know how we can find your boyfriend!" Jill looked up and ignored his comment; she was too excited to care. She put the picture in her pocket and ran into the living room. When she got there Carlos was standing in front of three little monitors, two were broken, but the middle one wasn't harmed. Carlos was messing with the controls when she walked up to him.

"Yeah, Carlos? What is it?"

"Well…this looks like a surveillance system. If I can get it working we may be able to find out what happened." He started turning knobs until a picture showed up on the screen.

"Carlos you got it! Right there!" He stopped messing with the buttons.

"Alrighty…lets play it and see what the hell happened to him." He pushed the play button. "Here goes nothing."

Jill gasped; she was men wearing black combat clothes that had the Umbrella logo. They were walking up to the front door. She watched as they broke in and heard gunshots, the echoing of the gunfire seemed to last forever. '_What the hell is going on?' _she couldn't take it anymore she needed answers. At that moment there was a crash coming from the screen and a man jumped through the window clutching his arm, it was bleeding profoundly, leaking through his fingers. It was Chris!

'_Oh no! Oh no! He got shot, that must be the cause of the blood and that must be why he dropped his knife_.' Jill almost shrieked because Chris fell and started clutching his leg. She looked down and noticed his tan pants were damp and stained crimson, he got shot in the leg. He got up and staggered towards a shed, his face contorted in pain. When she opened it she noticed his prized possession, his 1969 GTO, it was red with two white stripes down the middle. He treated that car better than his sister.

He gunned the engine and sped off down the street. She also noticed the mercenaries dragging away the bodies into a black van outside and raced off.

Jill looked in disbelief, they were too late, Chris was injured, and Umbrella wanted him dead. '_This isn't good'_ she thought to herself '_we have to find him no matter what!_'

Jill left without hesitation because she firmly believes Chris is still alive. She will search for him until she finds him. Then they can go and put an end to Umbrella once and for all.

Authors Notes: Aha there we go another chapter, I don't know if it was that good, you guys can tell me, it was a bit boring I bet, but it was necessary. Tell me what you think. I crave feedback hehe. I will gladly take Ideas on the next chapter, I'm most likely going to show Barry with Rebecca, either getting Claire or Claire getting to them. Well until next time happy reading 


	4. Ch3 Arrival Time

**Fall of Umbrella**

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident evil. Wish I did but I don't. Story is mine though.

Chapter 3:

The purring of a motorcycle was barely audible over the rhythmic pattering of the rain hitting the road.

It was late, almost ten o'clock and Claire Redfield was zooming by on the deserted road.

She had gotten a call from Barry a few days after she left Leon and Sherry. He asked her where she was. She quickly recounted her nightmare in Raccoon City; she was at a motel a few miles away from the city limits, planning on where to go next to find her brother.

Barry told her about their plan on taking down Umbrella, and asked if she would like to meet up and maybe join in on the fight. She said she would love to, seeing as she had no idea where Chris was. He told her to meet at the nearest airport, about one-hundred and twenty miles away from her location.

Claire got the call about an hour ago and was on her way to meet them. She couldn't wait to see Barry again; he was like a father to her and Chris, always there for them. She flashed back to the night their parents died, she was about nine, a drunk had crashed into her parent's car, killing them. Chris was her only living blood relative left, she couldn't lose him. This was the reason she set out to find him.

Claire was brought back to reality when she noticed it had stopped raining. She looked down at her drenched clothes and hopped Barry brought extra for her. She looked at the signs.

'_Ok about twenty more minutes…than we can find you Chris. Don't die on me!'_

* * *

Rebecca Chambers was sitting in the airport waiting for Barry to come back with the tickets.

'_Paris! How amazing is this?!_' she was ecstatic, the city of love. She recounted back before Spencer Mansion when she met Billy Coen. He was an ex-marine convicted for killing twenty-three people. She found out he was innocent later on and he saved her life countless times.

Rebecca sighed as she thought about Billy. She couldn't help but feel lonely without him. Was she in love?

'_Am I falling for him? You know it…where are you Billy? I need you.'_

When Barry found Rebecca she had a solemn face, she was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong Rebecca? Why so down?" he was a little worried, she had gotten like that a lot after the mansion. At first he thought it was the shock and torment after losing her friends and teammates, but now he knew it was more than that. It must have been that guy she talked about before she met up with the others. "Wait. It's Billy right?"

Rebecca looked surprised. "Wh…what? How'd you know?"

"I know what it feels like. I haven't seen Cathy and the girls in a while. It's killing me knowing I won't see them for a long time." He flashed back to his departure three weeks ago, how sad the girls were that their father was leaving. "But don't you worry. Billy is strong, I'm sure he's fine." He had a warm smile on his face.

"Y-you really think so, Barry?" She lightened up at his reassuring words.

"I know so. You two will be reunited, don't even doubt it. Now cheer up, Claire will be here any minute." Rebecca nodded and her doubts disappeared. She knew he would come back for her; there was no doubt in her mind. Not anymore.

* * *

Claire turned off her motorcycle and quickly got off, they were waiting for her. She took off her helmet and fixed her hair as she stepped up to the entrance to the Airport, and walked inside.

As she scanned the area she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It's been a long time and she didn't know what to say or do when she saw Barry.

When she finally spotted him she squealed in happiness. He looked over at her and an enormous grin flew on his face.

"Claire!" He got up and quickly walked towards her. She responded by running up to him and gave him a warm hug. So much for not knowing what to do.

"Barry! How are you? What about Cathy? The girls? Jill?..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there! One question at a time. I'm fine, Cathy and the girls are in Canada and Jill is in Europe with Carlos looking for clues on the whereabouts of Chris."

Claire frowned slightly at the mention of Jill with Carlos. She heard all about him, how he saved her and also how he flirts with her twenty four seven. She quickly wiped the frown off her face because she knew Jill, it was nothing. Claire smiled when she saw Rebecca.

"BECKY!!! How are you!?" She ran up to Rebecca and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm doing great! It's so good to see you, Claire!" Barry smiled at the sight of the two best friends. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Barry. It's me Jill…_"

"Oh, hey Jill! Claire is here, did you find Chris yet?"

"_Erm…about that. Yes and no_."

"Yes and no? What the hell does that mean?"

"_Well. We found his hideout, but it was empty. It was a hell hole. He ran into some trouble, Umbrella mercs to be exact. He got out alive, thank god, but he got shot. We have no idea where he went_."

"Damn it! This isn't good. I have to tell Claire. We'll meet you once we land. Bye." He hung up the phone and had a frown on his face. Claire wouldn't like this.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Claire saw the frown and heard some of the conversation. It didn't sound too good.

"I'm sorry Claire…but-"

"Chris!" As she came to the realization it all of a sudden got extremely hot, Claire felt like she was suffocating. To her horror Barry nodded, proving her fear. "I-Is…he ok?" She couldn't imagine losing Chris; he was the only blood relative she had left!

"He escaped, but he got wounded. Damn umbrella attacked his hideout!" He could feel the anger boiling up inside. He wanted to get back at them. They now officially made it personal.

Rebecca couldn't believe it. Chris helped her survive the in the mansion, thinking of him dead was just too much. He was like a brother to her. She couldn't imagine what must be going through Claire's head.

"We have to go meet up with Jill and devise a plan guys! I know Chris is ok. He's strong." Claire and Barry both nodded. They picked up their luggage, except Claire she didn't have anything, and got on the plane. They were ready to take down the company that has caused so much pain.

* * *

Jill hung up the phone and walked out of the phone booth.

"Well chica? Wassup?" Carlos was pacing in front of the booth during the call.

"Barry, Becca, and Claire are coming right now. In the meantime, we need to get a hotel and see where the hell Chris went." Carlos agreed and started walking towards the car.

They decided to stay at the hotel nearest the hideout. With those gunshot wounds they knew Chris wouldn't go very far. Jill decided that they should pick up Barry and the rest from the airport before they got rooms. Carlos merely nodded.

Jill decided to go inside while Carlos waited in the car. It would be easier that way. She stood by the gate for Barry's flight, and couldn't hold back a smile when she saw them all coming towards her.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Jill greeted them all with a quick hug.

"Ah long flight. Couldn't get any shut eye cause some brat was kicking my seat." Barry was always grumpy when he couldn't take his nap, Jill knew from personal experience to stay back when he was in those moods.

"Wow Jill I love the haircut! It looks great!"

"Thanks Becca! I thought you would like it. So Claire how's life treating ya? Well…besides your brother missing." Jill looked a little nervous, that didn't come out right.

"Well, other than that I'm doing great, yeah I almost got killed a bazillion times in Raccoon city but no! Everything is just dandy." Jill just nodded; she knew Claire would be in a bad mood after her phone call.

"Right, well, let's get going. I picked out a hotel already and we can start figuring out what were going to do when we settle down." The others nodded and they walked out to the car.

When Carlos saw everyone he immediately straightened up, the others didn't trust him one hundred percent; after all, he did work for Umbrella.

"Erm…hola." The others could tell he was nervous.

"Oh calm down, and hurry and drive us to the hotel." Jill was in no mood.

"Yeah. Ok. No problemo." He started up the car and sped off to the hotel.

Thirty minutes later and after plenty of arguments, they finally had their rooms and sleeping arrangements. At first Carlos wanted to share a room with Jill, saying he was more comfortable around her. Of course the others knew his real intentions. They finally decided on Barry and Carlos in one room and Jill, Becca, and Claire in another.

* * *

"That sneaky bastard." Claire mumbled as she entered her room, she was one of the only ones that knew Chris's feelings towards Jill, and she wouldn't let Carlos ruin it.

"What's wrong Claire, he was more comfortable around me, that's all."

"Oh please Jill! Your so naïve! He wanted to get comfortable in your pants."

"No…umm…you really think so?"

Rebecca just laughed at her uncertainty. "I'll say. You can tell when he looks at you. He better watch out when Chris comes back!"

"What? Why should he watch his back when Chris comes?" Claire and Rebecca ignored her question, and shared a look, giggling at Jill's expression.

She was about to press forward when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ji-Jill…ugh where are you..._"

"What? Who is this?"

"_C…Ch-Chris."_

_Authors notes: _OOOOH gotta hate cliff hangers. Now tell me what you think. It didn't have much action, and was probably lame, but there's chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think. What will happen in chapter 4? Will they find Chris? Is he ok? Where is he? Will Carlos get in Jill's pants? Will Barry ever get his nap? Will we ever see Leon or Sherry? Those questions answered in chapter 4!

Thanks for the reviews and patience you guys have showed so far. Keep up the good work More action in the next chapter hopefully!!


	5. Ch4 Story of a Man and Girl

**Resident Evil: Fall of Umbrella**

Chapter 4: The Story of a Man and Girl

A/N: Ok once again I don't own anything Resident evil except parts of this story; the other parts are from the game.

This Chapter is about Leon and Sherry; I want to go into more detail. As for the events of CV, I totally forgot about that game . . Let's say this story takes place after that and once again brother and sister are separated.

**Ch.4**

It was dark. He always thought it was better to think in the shadows, it cleared ones mind. This man has been thinking a lot lately, why his life was such a mess, what he did to deserve this, and it hit him suddenly.

'_I'm doing the right thing, that's why this is happening, I decided to do something for the greater good and my life goes down hill. But I have no regrets, not one.'_

Leon S. Kennedy got up from his bed in a rented hotel, striding to the door. He had a job to do. The U.S official blackmailed him into it, just because he knew too much about Umbrella, because _Sherry_ knew too much. And now, he was left alone. Alone, and with a job.

* * *

Sherry was lonely, terribly so. After the scary military man came, he told her she would be safe, but she knew better. The man told her Leon would be fine, that what mattered was her own well being. She was tired so she just nodded absently. He asked her if she had any relatives, and she mentioned her Aunt. 

She was sitting in a black sedan heading towards her aunts house, gripping the one true possession she owned that she cherished more than her life, Claire's 'Made In Heaven' pink vest.

'_Come back soon Claire…_'

When she looked up again they were pulling into the driveway of a huge two story house with lush gardens and brightly colored flowers. Sherry felt so out of place, so lost. She had just started to believe dark colors would cloud her life, blinding her from the beauty of the world, and here was this house, mocking her feelings.

'_And so we go…'_

How little did she know? Her misfortune and gloomy life up to now were only the beginning.

* * *

Leon would find himself drifting off into deep thought lately. His mind would wander to Raccoon city, to Claire, to Sherry, and even Ada Wong. His mind would always question the actions he took that night. 

'_Could I have done anything different? Would Ada still __have died__ if I just noticed the crazy scientist behind her? What if I had stopped Claire from leaving? Would we all be together now?'_

He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind as the jet black sedan came to a stop. He had a mission, a hopefully easy, safe one at that.

'_Safe? What the hell is safe these days?__ Knowing my luck…' _His mind raced back to the night he was escaping the city, he had to hightail it to the train, but he needed to make a decision. He had to choose, Left or right?! He heard somewhere that when faced with such circumstances, you should pick the direction of your dominant hand, but he wasn't feeling so lucky after all the shit he was put through. So he chose left, and boy did he feel shitty. Dead end, he felt like giving up then and there but instead turned around and ran for his life, quite literally. (A/N: That was in the third book: City of the Dead, lol)

'_Back to the mission.'_

The president's daughter was kidnapped by terrorists in a remote village in Spain, his job was to rescue the daughter and get the hell out as soon as possible. If only life was that simple. He didn't know if there would be any interference or if they would use deadly force, but if he were to meet resistance he was allowed to use whatever he needed in order to complete the mission.

'_Sounds like fun.'_ Leon just arrived at the plane he was to take to Spain. He is supposed to regroup with two Spanish Police officers, who would take him to the village.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be a walk in the park, and he would reunite with someone he thought died before his very eyes.

* * *

Sherry's aunt was one of the nicest people in the world; she gave Sherry the biggest guestroom in the house along with its own private bathroom. She baked Sherry a batch of chocolate chip cookies and gave her a nice tall glass of milk. She constantly tried to cheer Sherry up, trying to lift the tension, but all to no avail. 

Sherry was grateful that her aunt tried, and for all of the things she did, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't settle in. It was as if there was a black hole sucking away all of the happiness a certain twelve year old was allowed to have. She would find herself drifting into thoughts of Raccoon city, of how Claire found her and wiped away all of the fear and doubt with her smile. She felt safe by the side of Claire and she was once again longing for the feeling.

Sherry tried calling Leon about a hundred times but only got the same monotonic female voice saying over and over 'Sorry this number is no longer available, please try again.' This worried the little girl; she couldn't help but feel something happened because of her.

'_Did they take Leon because of me?_'

She quickly shook away that thought. Her aunt was trying so hard to restore some happiness that she will work just as hard to be happy, it is what her parents would have wanted, what Claire would have wanted.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, Sherry quickly walked to the door because god knew where her aunt was in this gigantic mansion, she would often get lost herself. When she opened the door, a tall, lean man with medium length blond hair, slicked back. He wore big black aviator sunglasses and a menacing smile on his face.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for!" His voice was smooth and casual, but the tone was nothing of the sort. Fear radiated into Sherry's body, as he stepped forward. "My name is Wesker…Albert Wesker."

**Authors Note**: Well there you have it the long anticipated chapter 4! It's been ages and I apologize, I'm working on 5 most likely as you read this! Well tell me how you like it and leave some good reviews. Stand by for Chapter 5: The Reunion!


	6. Ch5 Whatever Happens Happens

Fall of Umbrella

Chapter 5: Whatever happens happens.

**A/N:** Still don't own resident evil, would be cool though. I would make Chris and Jill a couple in RE 5, can't wait till it comes out! Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!

**CH 5.**

He didn't feel any pain as he crashed through the window, only after. He hit the ground in a clutter of glass and when he got up he fell again, this time it was his leg, not his arm. He could feel the warm and sticky liquid dripping down his leg; he could feel the pain shoot through his body. He hated getting shot more than anything, and it seemed to be happening a lot today.

Chris Redfield didn't complain or scream out in agony, he gritted his teeth and sucked it up. He had to get the hell out of there and fast, otherwise he'd be a lot worse off. Pushing off from the ground he gripped his leg tightly trying to numb the pain if only for a second. He had to make it for the garage if he wanted to live past today. Chris knew that much.

When he reached the garage Chris hastily pulled open the door, revealing his prized possession, the car he helped rebuild with his father while he was still alive, the 1969 GTO. He had planned to sell it after his parents died but Claire talked him out of it, saying it was the one thing they owned to bring them closer to their parents. Never again will he think of selling it. Chris brushed the thoughts out of his mind, he didn't have time for random thoughts, his life was at stake. Chris could already feel the effects of blood loss consume him, everything was blurry, and he was stumbling continuously. He had to make it out before he passed out.

Chris jumped into the front seat and saw his 'I heart my car' shirt. He reluctantly grabbed it and started to rip two long strips and hastily tied them over his gunshot wounds, pulling the ends tight to add constant pressure.

'_Good as new…'_

He gunned the engine and raced out the open front gate just as he saw the mercenaries start up their van.

'_Please don't chase me. If I'm allowed one wish that would be it.' _His life would have been a lot easier if his wish was accepted, but luck wasn't on Chris Redfield's side today. Just as he turned on the street he could hear the constant _rata-tat-tat _of the machine gun.

'_Not my car! ANYTHING but my car! Bastards!' _Chris was pissed, he opened his glove compartment and pulled out another 9mm, this time it was a Browning 9mm, it was the R.P.D standard pistol before the berretta. The only difference was the Browning only held thirteen bullets. Chris also produced a clip from the compartment and quickly slapped it into the gun. He rolled down the window and stuck his arm out, taking quick aim and let off three shots; they hit the windshield but went wide. At least the submachine gun went silent.

Chris swerved to the right because he was drifting into the other lane, and almost hit an oncoming truck. The van was bigger and bulkier so it swerved left going with the momentum around the other side of the truck. Chris took this chance to turn down a side street, but the occupants of the van noticed this and followed. The submachine gun continued firing, shooting wide, barely missing his car. Once again Chris aimed out of the window this time aiming for the tires, he fired five shots, and most of the bullets hit the grill and front bumper, the others impaling the street below the car. At the end of the side street Chris turned back onto the main road going well over the speed limit. He was amazed that no cops were here, maybe Umbrella tipped them off not to interfere.

'_Just my luck, I can't lose these assholes.' _Chris once again almost hit an oncoming vehicle, swerving off onto the grass. '_Damn it, five more bullets left.'_

This time he made a daring move. Chris leaned out of his car window and looked back trying to get better aim. When he lined up the shot he fired the last five bullets into the front two tires, praying at least one would hit. And this time, his prayer was answered, three of the five bullets hit the left tire, it exploded and he could see the sparks from the rims being dragged against the road. The van swerved left and hit an oncoming minivan. Chris hoped no innocent was hurt because of this, but now wasn't the time to think about this. He sped off to the hospital, hoping no one would recognize him if they saw him again.

* * *

An hour and two bullets being pulled out later, Chris was stumbling back to his car when he noticed someone standing by it. He had medium length brown hair, and black tattoos going down the length of his right arm.

"Who the hell are you…?"

"Billy…Billy Coen. And I've been looking for you. Chris Redfield, right?"

"What? How the hell do you know my name? I know I don't know you."

"Relax. You and I both want the same thing. To take down the son of a bitch organization Umbrella. You were a member of S.T.A.R.S. with Rebecca right? I've been following your work and I've read quite a bit about you. I want to help."

"You know Rebecca? Wait… Billy. I think she mentioned that name before. Alright fine. We could use all the help we could get, I'll trust you. Ugh man, I still don't feel too hot."

"Yeah blood loss does that to you."

That's when he saw it. A black sedan, unmarked, was rolling towards them. Chris couldn't explain it but dread filled him.

"Uh-oh. We got trouble get in the car, you got a gun?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Black sedan, the kind Umbrella drives. I got a gun you could use in the back, better than a pistol. This could get ugly." Chris walked to the back of his car and popped the trunk, revealing an M-4 carbine.

"Holy shit! Where did you get one of those suckers?"

"When you're dealing with Umbrella, don't pack lightly that's all I'll say." Billy just nodded and grabbed the gun loading a fresh clip, and sitting in the passenger's seat. Before Chris could get into the car the passenger in the sedan opened fire, a short burst coming from a P-90 submachine gun.

"Fuck!" Chris jumped into the GTO and slammed the door shut revving the engine and put the pedal to the metal.

Billy opened his window and started to shoot back at the Black BMW M3. Things were going to get ugly, Chris knew that much.

"Why, why must they shoot at my car?"

"Ah yeah that sucks. This car kicks ass." Billy leaned out again and returned fire.

Chris turned out into the main road meaning to head back to his hideout, or what was left of it.

"I know of some people who could help us, they should be on their way, I think Rebecca is with them."

"Ah yeah that's terrific, I want to see her again. Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean uh-oh!?"

"We got more company. Two speed bikes with two guys holding two Uzi's."

"Why…why me?"

"No clue."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Ah…ok"

"Shut up and shoot." Billy merely nodded and continued to shoot out of the window hitting one driver on a speed bike.

They were getting close, but the speed bike that was remaining was catching up, he drove up alongside the car, the driver's side, and opened fire with his Uzi. The bullets tore into the side door. Chris swerved left and rammed into the Driver of the bike, but not before a bullet pierced into Chris' left arm. Blood splattered out onto his shirt, Chris grabbed the wound with his right hand and gripped the steering wheel tighter with his left.

"Fuck! How many times am I going to get shot today!?"

"Damn I didn't see him sorry man. At least I got the Lincoln. And that was the last bike. Turn up here into the alley, next to the warehouse, that's my hideout."

Chris did as Billy said, and turned.

* * *

Once in the hideout Chris stumbled out of the car. His face was pale and he was blanking out from blood loss. He took off his shirt under the vest and pushed it into his wound.

"Ah man I have nothing for that. You need medical attention."

"Today's…not…my lucky day I…guess. Three shots within two hours. Got...a ugh cell?"

"You sure you can talk man? You don't look too well. Maybe you should rest?"

"Nah. I'm. Cool. Just gimme the phone."

"Ok here. Who you gonna call?"

"Jill…" he was too tired to explain that she might have the same cell phone number. Instead he just dialed, and was rewarded with ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Ji-Jill…ugh where are you..."

"_What? Who is this?_

"C…Ch-Chris."

**Authors note:** And there you have it. That's what happens to Chris when he escapes the hideout! And WOW two chapters within two days! So people go from thinking I'm dead to thinking I'm alive and well! Tell me what you think. I want at least 5 reviews for chapter 4 and 5 for this chapter before anything else gets posted :P. Hope you liked it. Also you might want to check out my lovey dovey ff called one and Only. That's for people not so big on the action. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


End file.
